A Sweet Gift
by PugZkii
Summary: A short story between Stuart and Dave. It's Dave and Stuart's 5th year of dating, and Dave couldn't be more upset. Not only does Stuart not come home once again, but its also their anniversary. As his day goes on, he get's a visit from Phil, Kevin's boyfriend, and finds out what Stuart has really been doing all those nights that he's spent alone.


Hey Guyz! PugZkii here! I have another story! :) Hope you like it!

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

To: Dave

From: Stuart

Sent at: 1943

-Hey babe. I'm gonna be late coming home so don't wait up. Luv u and ill c u in the morning.

To: Stuart

From: Dave

Sent at: 1945

-Okay. Love you too

Dave sighed sadly as he gently closed his phone. Stuart has been coming home late for the past few nights and it was beginning to make him worry. He knew Stuart wouldn't do anything to hurt him but the thought crossed his mind every once in awhile that maybe his partner was seeing someone else, going to the bar, or doing something that he didn't want Dave involved in...

Shaking his head, he cleared the toxic thoughts from his brain that were trying to bring him down. Stuart wouldn't do something like that. He was faithful and had an eye only for Dave. He told him countless of times about how he would never hurt him. 'He's just busy. Gru must've given him extra hours to work.' He'd tell himself over and over again.

Still...

Dave took out his tiny calendar from inside his overalls. He always kept it on him just in case he had to make a mark on an important date or jot down some notes. Opening it's pages, he looked at the brightly colored handwriting that was scribbled all over one of the days.

"STUART AND I'S 5TH YEAR ANNIVERSARY!"

The big bold letter of Dave's pink and red markers that he used screamed at him. The array of hearts, smiley faces, and flowers mocked the sadness in his own heart. He had the hope that maybe Stuart didn't forget about their special day. He laughed sometimes at the fact that they'd been dating for five years and not once had either of them popped the question. But oh well. He could wait until Stuart was ready. Their anniversary was tonight and he was going to try to stay happy.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart strolled up to a certain door and knocked. Waiting, he held his work bag in his hand and the other hand carried essential items he'd need for tonight's plans. He'd been hiding them from Dave for the fear that his plan would be ruined before it could be presented. After all, tonight was special. He couldn't let something as precious as Dave's surprise go known by the two-eyed minion.

The door finally opened, revealing the tall friend of his.

"Hey, Kevin." Stuart said.

"Stuart! Come in." Kevin stepped aside, letting the smaller one-eyed henchman into his house.

Stuart looked around. Kevin had been letting him use his house to set up his surprise for Dave. Even though he knew Dave was worried about Stuart, the nights spent sleeping alone would be worth it.

"How's your day been?" Stuart asked, digging through his work bag.

"Pretty good. I pretty much napped the day away."

"I see that." Stuart laughed. He saw the blanket on the couch, showing signs of obvious recent use, when he walked in. "Is your cold going away at least?" Finding what he needed, he got up and faced the male sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, it's almost gone. Phil brought home a bottle of NyQuil so that I could sleep at night without breaking out into couching fits. The only problem, is it knocks me out really fast."

"That must be tough if you and Phil have tried getting it on." Stuart grinned.

Kevin groaned and chuckled. "You have no idea. Phil doesn't care if i'm sick, he'll still try and get me to love on him and i'll pass out right in the middle of it."

"Well once you're better, you'll both get what you want." After a small laugh, Stuart continued. "I bought some paper streamer today." He held up a couple roles of white, pink and purple streamers.

"Kay. Let's put them up."

It took a few hours but once they had the place perfect, Stuart smiled in triumph. They made a brilliant, spherical decoration in the middle of the room that had the streamers leading from it to the wall. In all honesty, after the whole setup was completed, the place looked amazing.

"Phil should be here with a couple of yours and Dave's friends in just a bit so until then, maybe you should shower and get dressed." Kevin said, looking at his watch. "You can use my shower."

"Thanks! I won't be long."

When Stuart finally came out of the bathroom, he was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and a blue tie. He wore his work shoes and black dress pants.

"Looking great, Stuart!" Ted hollered, the other's agreeing after him. Ted was one of Dave's close friends. A crowd of henchman huddled in the living room, creating small talk, drinking juice, and eating the snacks that was provided by Phil, Kevin's boyfriend.

"Thanks!" Stuart said back.

Barry came to the party. When he was able to fight his way through the hoard of minions, he walked up to Stuart. "Hey, Stuart. The place looks great!"

"Hah, thanks, Barry." Stuart replied, hands tucked inside of his pant pockets. He kicked his foot into the ground.

"You nervous?"

The one eyed minion looked at his friend, laughed and nodded. "Yeah, honestly. What if...what if he freaks out?"

"He probably will. But in a good way."

"Hopefully in a good way."

Phil joined them, walking up beside Barry. "You ready for him? Everything is set up and everyone is in their places. The cakes out and the banner is up."

"Um...yeah. It's now or never."

"Alright, Kevin should be out of the shower real soon. I'll go get Dave."

"Thanks, Phil." Stuart smiled.

"No problem. I'll be right back." With that, Phil left. He disappeared out into the hallway, leaving everyone to giggle and banter to themselves. Stuart walked to his spot, in front of the group of friends, and was joined by Kevin a couple minutes later. Now all they had to do was wait.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave swept his broom across the floor as he listened to the soft sounds of music coming from his laptop. He tried to hold a smile but whenever he did, a thought about Stuart washed through his mind and made the smile fall from him. He spent awhile vigorously sweeping the floor. Instead of gently pushing the dirt and grim into a small pile, he more like furiously threw it everywhere, spraying dust into the air. When he calmed down, he began sweeping normally.

Dave's chore was interrupted by a couple knocks at his door. Placing his broom against the wall, after getting it to stand up, he walked to the entrance of his home. Phil was on the other side, a smile to greet him.

"Hello, Dave." Phil said.

"Hey, Phil."

"What are you doing?"

"I was just sweeping. Um...you wanna come in?" Dave asked, moving aside for the other male to walk in.

"Oh, no thanks. Could you come with me actually?"

"Sure." Switching off his light, Dave walked down the hall with the maid. He was off work today so maybe he just wanted someone to hang out with till Kevin was off work. Loneliness was hard to deal with sometimes, he knew that for sure.

"How was your day?" Phil asked.

"Eh. It was alright. Stuart won't be home for awhile so it's been pretty uneventful."

"It'll get better."

Taking the elevator up to Phil and Kevin's room, they walked up to the door. As the maid put the code in, Dave spoke.

"What're we doing at your room. Are you sure Kevin won't be mad that I was here without him knowing?" Dave asked.

"I think he'll be fine with it." Phil said as he opened up the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Dave gasped as he took in his surrounding. The place looked beautiful! "Wow..." Dave said, his eyes catching the banner hanging from the wall.

It read, "HAPPY 5TH YEAR ANNIVERSARY, DAVE!"

Dave's eyes watered up. Stuart didn't forget.

"Do you like it, Dave?"

Speaking of Stuart, he just walked up to him. "I love it! When did you find the time to do this?!"

Stuart laughed nervously. "Well, you know all those night's I didn't come home? Well, this is what I was doing."

Dave took his lover into an embrace, tears of joy falling down his face. "I love you, Stuart." He said softly.

"I love you too, Dave. In fact, this had been crossing my mind a lot as of late and I was wondering..." Stuart pulled away from the two-eyed minion and dropped down to one knee. He could see the shock in Dave's eyes as he took his hand, reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a glimmering ring inside. "Dave? Will you marry me?"

Dave whimpered as more tears rushed down his face, the anticipation heavy in the room. "Yes! Of course I will!" Dave hugged Stuart tightly, pressing his lips to his lovers, a chorus of "aw"s and "that's so sweet"s going around. "I am so under dressed for this." Dave laughed when they separated.

"It's alright. It was a surprise. I feel like you would have known what was going on if you were told to dress up." Stuart took his fiances hand and brought them both to their feet.

Dave became flustered when all of his and Stuart's friends began bombarding him with sayings of congrats and saying that they were happy for them. "Thanks, guys. Really."

Stuart knew that their life would be great together. Taking Dave in his arms again, he kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Dave. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Dave turned a smile onto Stuart. "I love you too, Stuart. And the same goes for you. I don't know where i would be if i wasn't here with you."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Another cheesy story but here you go! I will probably make a second/ending chapter for what they do when they go back home as an engaged couple.

Hope you enjoyed!

-PZ


End file.
